Margaret Tate's Wardrobe
In The Proposal, ''as the arrogant, powerful and successful executive editor-in-chief of a New York publishing company, Colden Books, Margaret Tate was shown to have a strong sense of corporate fashion as she wears a fashionable customized black business suit at work to make her mark. In ''The Proposal, Margaret Tate was not shown to own a closet full of clothes. However, some of the attires the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books was shown to own throughout the movie really defined different characteristics to Margaret Tate's personality. Exercise Attire Sportswear When the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books was first introduced in The Proposal, she was shown to be awake early in the morning and exercising. On the other hand, her secretary, Andrew Paxton, was shown to be still fast asleep. Margaret Tate was first shown in The Proposal riding an indoor bicycle and reading some manuscripts early in the morning. Margaret Tate was also shown to be wearing her sportswear when she made her first appearance in The Proposal. This attire was used to show that Margaret Tate is a woman who practices a healthy lifestyle as she is disciplined enough to get up early in the morning to exercise before going to work. Office Attire Business Suit The business suit is the office attire worn by the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books when she goes to work at Colden Books. As the powerful and successful executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books, Margaret Tate is feared by many of her employees at Colden Books. Based on the customized black business suit that she wears to work, Margaret Tate was shown to be a woman who has a very strong sense of corporate fashion. The business suit is what truly defines the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books because no one else in Colden Books has an attire similar to Margaret Tate's business suit. Margaret Tate's business suit consists of a dark black jacket, which is paired very uniquely as the jacket is not paired with pants, but instead paired with a black 1940s-style skirt that is still conservative and fits well in the business sphere. The black jacket also has a thin black belt around it. Outdoor Attire Trenchcoat The trenchcoat attire was the attire worn by the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books when she traveled from New York City to Alaska to visit her secretary, Andrew Paxton's family. The attire worn by Margaret Tate could be seen to be very luxurious. Hence, it clearly portrays Margaret Tate's status as a very powerful and successful woman at Colden Books. When Margaret Tate exited the airplane after the airplane had arrived in Sitka, Margaret Tate's luxurious attire could be seen to be consist of a black trenchcoat, wide black patent leather belt, black Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps, brown leather gloves and Prada sunglasses. Moreover, Margaret Tate was also carrying a gigantic orange Hermès Birkin handbag, which once again emphasized the fact that Margaret Tate is very successful. White Shirt with Black Pants During Margaret Tate's second day in Sitka with Andrew Paxton's family, she had to attend an awkward celebration with Andrew Paxton's mother and grandmother. During the celebration, it was obvious that Margaret Tate did not enjoy a minute of it as she had to endure watching Ramone perform a strip dance. Moreover, Margaret Tate was invited to go on stage, where she had to endure watching Ramone's awkward dance up-close. While the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books was at the celebration with Andrew Paxton's mother and grandmother, she was seen wearing a white buttoned-up shirt and black pants. Goldenrod Sweater During the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Book's third day in Sitka, Margaret Tate basically wore a goldenrod sweater and a pair of black linen pants. Margaret Tate began her day by riding a bicycle through the woods in Sitka. Eventually, her bike ride led her to Andrew Paxton's grandmother who happened to be in the woods giving thanks to Mother Earth for bringing Andrew Paxton and Margaret Tate together. Margaret Tate then ended up in a situation where she had to give thanks to Mother Earth together with Andrew Paxton's grandmother. House Party Attire Grey Dress The grey dress was the attire that was worn by Margaret Tate when she attended the dinner party thrown in Andrew Paxton's parents' house in Sitka. The party was thrown by Andrew Paxton's parents to honor Andrew Paxton and Margaret Tate, which Margaret Tate clearly did not enjoy a minute of it. The grey dress worn by the executive-editor-in-chief of Colden Books was basically just a plain dull colored grey dress that has a low cut V-neckline. The grey dress worn by Margaret Tate also has a faux-wrap front and the sleeves cover only three-quarters of Margaret Tate's arm. There is a very strong possibility that the executive-editor-in-chief of Colden Books intentionally chose to wear a plain grey dress instead of an attire that is more luxurious and eye-catching, such as the attire she wore while she was travelling from New York City to Sitka, to avoid having to socialize with any of Andrew Paxton's friends and relatives. Margaret Tate wanted to remain incognito during the party. Nightwear Camisole Camisole is the attire worn by the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books when she goes to bed. The camisole worn by Margaret Tate is basically her pyjamas, which is skimpier than her other attires. This attire was used to show that Margaret Tate is soft and feminine deep down. In Sitka, Margaret Tate was forced to share a bedroom with Andrew Paxton. In the bedroom during bedtime, Margaret Tate wore a skimpy camisole instead of her long sleeved attires such as her business suit and grey dress. It was implied that Margaret Tate is very conservative and feels embarrassed and uncomfortable if anyone were to see her in skimpy clothes as Margaret Tate asked Andrew Paxton not to look at her while she was wearing her camisole. Category:Attire